


stardust, moonshine

by allfandomnolife



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Summary: he loves you more than he loves space. for your birthday, he really shows it
Relationships: Chris Beck/Reader
Kudos: 4





	stardust, moonshine

‘Hurry up, and pack, stardust,’ Chris laughs as you try to stuff your suitcase with, objectively too many, things. ‘Do you want me to unscrew the kitchen sink, too? Believe it or not, but we are only staying for a few days, stardust, you don’t need to pack so much.’ You find it a little ironic since Chris packs even more than you do.

‘Oh, really?’ you laugh, looking at his stuffed suitcase in the corner of the bedroom. ‘Last time I checked, you forgot that on Earth, we have shops where you can buy things if, and when, you run out of them. So. When you remember that little fact, then you can tell me how much I should or shouldn’t pack.’

Sticking your tongue out, you return to packing your suitcase. Chris walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, kissing your neck. ‘Now, that wasn’t very nice, was it?’ Chris purrs, kissing your ear, now. ‘In fact, you really hurt my feelings, and I think that you should make it up to me.’

His hands trail to your stomach before he grows impatient and spins you around, making you drop the shorts you were about to pack. ‘Is this you way of trying to distract me, doctor?’ you tease, causing your astronaut to play innocent and shake his head. Standing on your tiptoes, you reach up to his kiss before pulling away, laughing. ‘Nice try.’

Chris stays clinging onto your body, peppering kisses on your skin. ‘Doctor Chris Beck. What is wrong with you right now?’ you laugh, resting your head on his body; his touch radiating love. ‘Can you please tell me where we’re going? It’s for my birthday, after all.’

You hope that using the sweetest voice you can muster will be enough to crack your poor boyfriend, but it’s not. ‘You’ll find out tomorrow, stardust. Once we check in, I promise that there is no way that you won’t know where we are going. So, please can we just enjoy tonight, and worry about it so much?’ Chris kisses the top of your head and you nod, resigning.

With a smug smile, you turn around to face Chris, kissing him. ‘Since you want to stop me from trying to work out where we are going, I am going to need a very good distraction,’ you say, voice sultry, and your eyes darting to look at his lips. Chris’ eyes darken immediately and he sticks his tongue out, licking his lips.

‘Whatever happened to not distracting you?’ Chris teases, wrapping his arm around you back, and resting a hand on your lower back. He kisses you, hand cupping your cheek, and as he pulls away, tugs on your bottom lip with his teeth. Once he lets go, his voice is sultry, and filled with lust, ‘maybe I’d rather just tease.’

Chris steps back but you don’t let him get very far. Pulling on his NASA shirt, you bring him back to you, before kissing him once more. Your hands go straight to his hair, using it as leverage to get better access to his mouth. ‘No more teasing,’ you pant, tugging him to the bed. Chris pushes the suitcase out of the way before clambering over you, caging your body inside of his.

‘I would give up going to space if it meant that I would be able to see your face every day for the rest of my life,’ Chris admits in a soft voice. It’s the same voice he uses when he tells you that he loves you. And the exact same one he always spoke to you with when he was on the ARES III. Love, with a mix of an emotion that you are completely unaware of. Like he is completely intoxicated by your existence.

‘But you don’t have to give that up,’ you respond, looking him deep in the eyes, almost forgetting that you have something to say. You get lost in them often, just thinking about how much more of everything they have seen. ‘You don’t ever have to give it up. I’ll be here waiting for you every time you come home. I’ll be the first one to wave at the rocket when it lifts off, and I’ll be the last to stop watching. That will never change.’

Chris kisses you again. This time, it’s tender and slow. Like he’s trying to make you feel every little emotion he has felt in relation to you since you met. Chris pours every emotion he has into his actions; his touches. Using them to convey the words he is incapable of forming. For a genius, he isn’t great with them. ‘But I want you to know that I would give it all up for you.’

‘I think that if you didn’t go to space you’d have a better chance of seeing me forever,’ you quip, stroking his face, ‘But I guess I can settle with having you here, even if space has messed up your eyes. I’m here. Now stop worrying and please fuck me.’ You buck your hips for added emphasis, giving Chris a real idea about how much you need him.

‘All you had to do is ask, stardust,’ Chris chuckles, helping you shimmy out of your shorts and panties. Throwing your spread legs over his shoulders, Chris makes himself comfortable before blowing some cool air onto your dripping core. The sensation sends shivers through your body and you lace your fingers into his hair, letting your dear boyfriend know just how badly you need him.

Chris dips his head between your thighs, licking a stripe along your sex, his tongue giving you the slightest amount of pressure and friction. Your hips buck involuntarily, adding to Chris’ ego. ‘Chris, please,’ you mew, desperate for more. He obliges, instantly, taking your clit between his lips and sucking before lapping at it. ‘More, please.’

Scrunching your eyes shut, your back arches from his ministrations. You’re panting, getting closer and closer to your orgasm. Ever aware of your body, Chris senses how close you are and inserts a finger into your hole. The sound is immediate and you put an arm over your face, trying to chase your orgasm.

‘Come, baby,’ Chris murmurs against your cunt, making you squirm. He holds you down with one hand as he adds another finger, from the other, into your sex. Chris curls his fingers inside of you, causing the knot to finally snap. Gripping your legs, Chris helps steady you through your orgasm; body trembling. ‘Gotta fuck you, now.’

Chris is impatient. He hastily kicks off his trousers, before finally giving his cock the attention it deserves. Letting out a low groan as he strokes himself, Chris climbs back over you, lining his cock up before thrusting into you. He’s gentle, slowly pushing himself in until he’s bottomed out. ‘Fuck,’ he hisses, feeling your walls clench around him. ‘Can I move yet?’ His voice is strained as he tries to restrain himself.

Simply nodding, Chris gets the message. He thrusts, hips flicking, and hitting every pleasurable spot; you clutch into his shoulders for leverage, eyes fluttering shut at the stretch. ‘More, please.’ you start to beg, already getting close. You don’t know how Chris is able to play your body so well, but every stroke, every move he makes is intentional. ‘Chris, please.’

He hums, before speeding up, and he rubs your clit. Screaming, your fingernails dig into his skin as you wrap your ankles together, giving yet another indication that you need more. ‘You’re such a greedy girl, aren’t you?’ Chris taunts, flicking his hip upwards causing you to cry as he hits that sweet spot. ‘So greedy.’

You begin to see stars as Chris continues his work on your pussy. Walls clenching and back arched away from the bed, you come. Your walls flutter and squeeze Chris, causing him to groan and start to chase his own climax. He pounds into you, loving how tightly you’re gripping him as his thrusts get sloppier. He cums with a loud groan, painting your walls.

image  
‘Hey, stardust, don’t look so scared,’ Chris squeezes your hand. Takeoff is always your least favourite part of flying. ‘We’ll be fine. It’s just a normal flight. I promise. The pilots know what they’re doing and believe it or not, you’re more likely to get into a car accident than an aviation one.’ The former astronaut tries to soothe your fears but it isn’t helping very much.

You know that he’s right but the fucker has also been to space. The fucker has been thrown into the wider universe, so of course he would have no qualms with being trapped in a little flying metal tube for a few hours. The pilot begins his announcement and the plane starts to move. ‘You sure?’ you ask, looking at Chris with wide eyes.

The astronaut brings out a pack of gum and gives you one, telling you that it will help with your ears popping. ‘Astronaut’s honour,’ he says, saluting like a scout. You’re unable to stop yourself from laughing at the dork and that makes him visibly relax a little. ‘And if you don’t believe me, just remember that we are going to Amsterdam. You love it there.’

You smile back at Chris, whose eyes are crinkled as he grins widely. ‘And if there is any plane failure, we have an astronaut that can save us,’ you beam, feeling just a little better. It’s the perfect timing, too, because the plane slowly begins its ascent into the sky, making it far too late to escape the tube of terror.

‘Well, sadly, stardust, I don’t actually know how to fly a plane. I’m a doctor,’ Chris says sheepishly as your eyes grow wide in horror. And then slowly, your eyebrows fall to a more confused position. ‘Yeah, just one small thing, stardust: I didn’t need to learn how to fly, or anything, I have never actually had to deal with anything flight related… Unless you count the whole fiasco where I was in a space shuttle and launched into Mars, came back to Earth, and got slingshotted back to Mars.’

Still chewing your gum, you’re almost frozen from the revelation. ‘So how the fuck did you get into space?’ you half-scream. ‘Who the fuck thought that it would be a good idea to let you into a huge metal tube that goes faster than the speed of sound without knowing how to fly said huge metal tube?’ You’re honestly a little infuriated at the irresponsibility of NASA.

‘Hey, stardust, calm down,’ Chris grabs your arm and rubs soothing circles into it. ‘I didn’t need to know how to fly because Martinez and Johanssen are good at flying, okay? And just like how I was fine on the ARES, you will be fine here, okay? No more thoughts about falling out of the sky. If I made it to Mars, and back, we can make it to Amsterdam, okay?’

You nod, following his reasoning. ‘And remember, the little chunk of Mars on our bedside table is enough of a reason to trust me that flying is safe.’ Chris kisses the top of your head and you’re able to relax a little now that the plane is level again. You’re just cruising through the air and it should be fine until the descent.

‘That’s fair, but don’t forget that they sent you up to space,’ you emphasise the last word, pointing upwards. ‘At almost twenty times the speed of light, and you didn’t know how to fly it on the off chance that someone got sick and couldn’t. And, let’s not forget, that it would take twenty-four minutes for instructions to get to you if you do need them!’

Chris is unable to contain his amusement at your anger towards his former employer. ‘I mean, how irresponsible are they. Just taking your life for granted like that? Next thing, they’re going to accept me to go to space with all zero of my qualifications.’ You throw your arms up in the air and Chris pulls you in for a hug, still laughing, so you’re against his shaking body.

‘Stardust, I’m fine. NASA was right to send me. I am the best flight surgeon they had ever laid their eyes upon,’ Chris smiles, gesturing at himself. ‘It’s not like they were going to find anyone better, I can promise you that right now. So relax. But also remember that if anything happens, I am an amazing surgeon that can patch you up if you so need it.’

‘Understood, Doctor Beck.’ you say, rolling your eyes. You’re unable to deny that Chris’ achievements are remarkable; not only for a person but for a person of his age. It astounds you just how incredible he is. And it baffles you how you’re so lucky to have him. ‘I trust you, space boy.’

‘I prefer the name Doctor Rocketman, stardust,’ Chris laughs before tapping your nose gently. You’re unable to suppress a groan and an eye roll at how ridiculous he is. He’s probably the biggest dork that you know and you’re utterly enamoured by him for it.

You pretend to look down a fake checklist before looking back up at him. ‘I’m sorry, sir, but we only have “dork” left,’ you bite your lip and try to suppress a laugh. ‘We may have some more nicknames available next week if you would like to come back then.’

image  
The restaurant is nice; it’s dimly lit with candles and chandeliers. The place must cost a fortune. You’re sure of that much. With your hand in Chris’, the pair of you take your seat at the table. Looking around, you try to soak up the beautiful amber glow of the place, stunned by the ambience and beauty.

‘Happy birthday, stardust,’ Chris whispers across the table. A waiter walks over and pours the pair of you a glass of wine that Chris, no doubt, picked when he made the reservation. A soft classical tune is carried through the air as you look at Chris. Just staring at him, admiring how blue his eyes are, and realising just how much you love him.

‘Thank you,’ you return in a tone similar to his. You’re too stunned to speak properly. And he knows it too. It’s an extravagant night and you are continually taken aback by how much effort he puts into letting you know that he loves you. It’s almost a little shocking, still.

Chris indicates that you should check the menu for what you would like to eat and you spend time with him, just talking over an exquisite meal. It’s unforgettable; the sort of thing that you can only experience once. Not because you cannot revisit it, but because you will never be able to beat the experience of being here for the first time.

It’s the sort of place that ingrains itself into your mind forever. It has a permanent place in your being, now. ‘Now, It’s time for your present,’ Chris smiles and your mouth opens a little. Putting a finger up in the air to stop him, you try to gather your thoughts for a few brief seconds.

‘Chris. Babe,’ you stutter, blinking wildly. ‘You didn’t, did you? You’ve already done all of this Don’t be stupid about there being yet another gift. I can’t cope with you sometimes.’ Tears start to well in your eyes. Fuck. How did you get so lucky? Not even to be with him, but the fact that you even got to spend a single day with the man in front of you. It floors you every day.

Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long box. Opening it, he reveals a necklace. With wide eyes, you look back at him in absolute awe. The piece of jewellery is stunning. Something far too beautiful for you to own. ‘Don’t cry, stardust,’ Chris soothes. ‘Can I tell you about the necklace?’

You’re rendered completely silent, only able to nod as tears fall onto the tablecloth beneath you. He lets out a deep sigh before starting. ‘The diamond was made on Earth from Mars rock,’ Chris looks at you after he speaks for a reaction. Your eyes show all; you’re so in awe and shock that the only thing you can do is listen to him speak. ‘So I collected some rock, you know that.’

You know that he’s referring to the resin cast one at home and you nod. ‘So, I took a lot more than just that little bit of rock,’ before he starts to ramble, Chris stops himself, setting himself back from the almost tangent. ‘So, it was ground up and then turned into a diamond. From there, I had that be turned into a necklace. I know you like silver but I thought that platinum would be better since it looks similar but…’

Chris walks over to you and you kiss him, letting him know that you’re so grateful, and you love him. ‘Chris,’ you say, on the brink of tears once more. ‘Thank you.’ you whisper, tilting your neck so he can put the necklace on for you. ‘It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.’

Once the clasp is on, Chris places a small kiss on your shoulder before sitting down and grabbing your hand. ‘You have no idea,’ he chuckles. ‘I actually had it planned for so long that I took enough for the necklace. I even consulted a bunch of jewellers to see how much rock I would need for it to be as big as I wanted it to be. I didn’t have to because I’m a scientist, but still.’

You laugh until your stomach hurts. ‘I love you so much, you big dork,’ you wheeze out, squeezing his hand. ‘I am, however, unsure if you’re allowed to go back to Mars since you’ve practically mined the whole planet by now. Remember that they’re trying to send people to live there. They can’t if you keep taking the planet!’

It’s Chris’ turn to laugh. ‘Yeah, but how would I be able to bring you the rest of the universe?’ he says it so softly that you’re almost unable to hear him over the music. ‘When I first found out that I was going to Mars, I had to find a way to bring the universe to my universe. There was no way I would have embarked on a journey of a lifetime without bringing you back some of it. Or taking you there myself.’

You’re crying once more but Chris is not done talking. ‘I wasn’t going to do this tonight. Or on this trip, in all honesty, but it feels right to do it now. I know that I said I wanted a way to bring you to Mars with me,’ Chris looks nervous and starts to fidget. ‘But I found a way to take you to Mars, and back with me, as long as you agree.’

You’re a little lost until Chris gets down on one knee. You gasp, unable to comprehend any of the situation, Nodding furiously, you place your hand out. ‘Yes, yes!’ you cry, pulling Chris up into an embrace before kissing him. ‘I-I can’t believe this. Yes! Yes! How long have you been planning this?’ You’re crying now. Openly and unabashedly.

‘Since the moment I saw you. I knew you were the one somehow,’ he says, smiling, with a stray tear falling down his face. You wipe it away quickly. ‘But I didn’t know how I would…I didn’t know until I brought the ring. I wanted to propose to you before I went but it didn’t feel right. I needed to bring something from our world up there and bring it back to you. That way you were there with me.’

‘That way you can wear it and remember that you took that journey with me before you even knew it,’ Chris’ voice cracks and you pull him into a hug; the pair of you supporting the other. ‘You have been on the journey with me in a way you would not believe. It didn’t feel right to just bring you something back from there. I needed to bring something from our world and making Mars our second one. We have two worlds and I am sorry that I have not been able to show you our other one.’

Still in his embrace, Chris continues to speak. ‘One day, I promise to show it to you. But until that day, I want you to know that I thought of many different ways to give these two to you but there was no better way for me to. The necklace rests on your chest; where your heart lies and I hope that is where I will forever be.’


End file.
